Nada Vai Mudar?
by Dark Venus
Summary: Shishido prometera a Otori que mesmo após sua graduação, nada mudaria entre eles. Será? Yaoi:Torishishi


****

_ **Nada Vai Mudar?**_

_ **Pairing:** Shishido X Otori Silver Pair_

_ **Disclaimer:** Tennis no Ohjisama não me pertence_

_ É provável que os personagens estejam OOC, porque ainda não terminei de ver esse anime e conheço a Hyotei Gakuen pelo Tenimyu DL3

* * *

_

O ano letivo estava terminando, passara muito rápido... Quando este chegasse a seu fim, já sabia o que ia acontecer. Mais uma turma da Hyotei se formaria, assim teria que sorrir ao ver o tempo levar-lhe a pessoa que seu coração mais estimava. E o mês de setembro já terminava...

Adoraria poder acreditar nas palavras de seu sempai, como sempre o fizera, mas precisava encarar os fatos: Shishido se graduaria logo, entraria na universidade e aos poucos a amizade tão docemente cultivada entre eles esfriaria pouco a pouco.

"Amizade..."

Sabia muito bem como fora difícil conquistar a confiança e por conseguinte a amizade do outro.

"Na verdade, as coisas seriam mais fáceis se tudo não passasse de uma amizade. Afinal, que tipo de amigo eu sou? Um bem egoísta, com certeza..."

Permitiu-se chorar, deitado em sua cama e abraçado ao travesseiro. Sabia que há muito tempo sua racionalidade fora abandonada, assim como sabia que os sentimentos que nutria eram muito mais fortes do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

Shishido não era só um amigo, era o _melhor _amigo;

Shishido não era só um companheiro do clube de tênis, era _seu_ parceiro de duplas...

Shishido era o melhor amigo, parceiro de duplas, sempai tanto admirado, irmão querido... era a pessoa mais importante para si, a melhor justificativa para sua existência.

- Chotaroh! Está me ouvindo?

Alarmado, voltou à realidade. Já era tarde, mas estavam na quadra da escola treinando, como faziam sempre. Uma vez por semana.

- Gomen, Shishido-san! Pode repetir, por favor? - se desculpou, baixando o rosto em vergonha.

- Eu estava dizendo que você progrediu bastante e que estou muito orgulhoso! _Provavelmente jogará nas simples ano que vem_ e... - parou, o sorriso gentil que era destinado ao seu kouhai foi substituído por um olhar sério e preocupado - Hey! O que há com você?

De novo havia gelado ao escutar aquelas palavras: "_Ano que vem_" e "_simples_", que ecoavam continuamente em sua cabeça, trazendo uma dor enorme ao seu coração. Sabia que estava errado, mas não se importava. Não queria jogar nas simples e tampouco queria que o _seu_ Shishido fosse embora.

- Não é nada! Arigatou pelos elogios, sempai. - disse, segurando ao máximo as lágrimas que teimavam em querer cair - Não precisa se preocupar! Eu já volto...!

Deu as costas àquele que amava, incapaz de encará-lo e pôs-se a correr. Mas antes que pudesse chegar ao vestiário, sentiu seu braço ser agarrado. Parou, as lágrimas desciam livremente por sua face.

Para sua surpresa, não ouviu questionamento algum, mas sentiu o mais velho abraçar-lhe por trás. Mesmo entre lágrimas, não pôde deixar de corar e sorrir timidamente com isso.

Fechou os olhos em deleite e puxou ainda mais o corpo do mais baixo para perto de si, reforçando o abraço.

Era por momentos simples como esse que amava Shishido com tanta intensidade. Não importava o que os outros diziam, Shishido era sim uma pessoa de coração amável e bondoso, que sempre sabia o certo a ser feito e no momento mais adequado. O mais velho podia ler sua mente sem esforços e era o único que o entendia plenamente, o único em quem confiava. Por mais que fosse agradável com todos, Shishido era o único que habitava seu coração.

- Vem. - disse o mais velho, após pegarem seus pertences no vestiário.

- Mas, Shishido-san! O buchou ficará bravo ao ver essas bolas espalhadas na quadra, pela manhã!

- Problema dele, pelo menos terá alguma coisa em que se ocupar. Isso não vem ao caso no momento. Agora vamos.

Deixou-se guiar, gostando do protecionismo por parte de seu sempai para consigo. Pararam no meio do caminho.

- Vai, escolhe um sabor.

- Iie, Shishido-san, arigatou! Eu não vou querer nada...

- Estou tentando comprar uma bebida para meu kouhai, então por favor, Chotaroh, escolha um sabor! - ralhou com carinho.

Com as bochechas rubras, concordou com um menear de cabeça.

- Eu vou querer um de melancia, assim como você _(1)_! Arigatou, Shishido-sempai! - respondeu sorridente.

- Shishido. Você não precisa ser tão formal fora da escola.

- Shishido-s...Shishido! - corrigiu, achando graça do outro ter dito anteriormente que estava comprando uma bebida para _seu kouhai_ e depois ter pedido para que parasse de chamá-lo de sempai. Mas amava Shishido plenamente, e essas pequenas incoerências só o tornavam mais divertido ao seu ver.

Bebiam em silêncio. Silêncio esse que o estava deixando desconfortável em meio a sua insegurança, quebrando o clima gostoso e descontraído que havia se formado entre eles.

- Não sei o motivo pelo qual você está chateado, - mentiu - mas sabe que somos amigos e que você sempre poderá contar comigo, Chotaroh. - disse, enquanto voltavam a caminhar.

- É, sei sim, Shishido-sa... Shishido! - sorriu em resposta.

Sabia que sempre poderia contar com Shishido até onde dependesse apenas da vontade desse, mas também sabia que não seriam adolescentes para sempre. Pensando nisso, se surpreendeu quando realizou que já estavam parados em frente a porta da sua casa.

- Bom, é tarde e você já está entregue. - disse com um ar brincalhão de sempai responsável.

- Arigatou por tudo, Shishido. Sei sim que posso confiar em você. Só não sei se estou pronto para tocar nesse assunto de novo... - e reunindo toda a coragem que conseguiu no momento, abraçou o amigo, dando-lhe um tímido beijo na bochecha. - A... adoro você! - disse, baixando novamente o rosto naquela noite.

- Eu...eu também. - disse, levantando o rosto do outro, sem esconder que também estava corado. Fitou por longos momentos seus olhos ternos e sorriu abertamente, sorriso que apenas Otori conhecia. Ficou na ponta dos pés, tornando a distância entre ambos mínima e o beijou, apenas um roçar de lábios rápido e inocente, mas que marcou o momento como nada poderia. - Não quero que você chore por mim, mesmo quando esse ano acabar, mesmo quando não pudermos nos ver todo dia, nada...absolutamente nada vai mudar. Boa noite, Chotaro!

Otori estava trêmulo, não sabia como ainda conseguia se manter de pé. Sentia seu rosto queimar e não conseguia articular um pensamento coerente, mas ainda assim respondeu:

- Eu espero que nada mude, mas se tiver que mudar e se for para o seu bem... - sorriu - Mas eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso agora. Então nos vemos amanhã, certo?

- Sim. Particularmente não gosto de acordar cedo, principalmente aos sábados.

- Mas não temos escolha, né _sempai_? Vamos acordar cedo e treinar com entusiasmo!

- É verdade. - sorriu diante do otimismo do outro - Ãh... bom...

Mais uma vez um desagradável silêncio se fez entre eles.

- O que foi? - perguntou Otori, agora mais calmo.

- É que... Você tem alguma coisa para fazer depois do treino? - perguntou timidamente.

- Não, por que?

- Se você quiser...ir lá pra casa depois...

Otori sorriu, adora as demonstrações de afeto de Shishido. Sabia que o amigo tinha dificuldade em verbalizar sentimentos.

- Claro!

- Então...até amanhã! - disse, sem jeito.

- Até! - se despediu e entrou em casa.

- Ore-sama gostaria de saber quem é o responsável por essa bagunça na quadra.

- Atobe-san, eu posso explicar, eu... - começou Otori, mas foi cortado.

- Fui eu...

- Mas, sempai! - exclamou, não poderia deixá-lo assumir a culpa de sua fraqueza.

- Quieto, Chotaroh. - cortou novamente.

- Shishido, poderia dizer a Ore-sama o motivo de a quadra estar essa bagunça?

- Fui o último a sair ontem, mas tive alguns problemas e acabei esquecendo de guardar as bolas.

- Por favor, Shishido-san! - implorou o mais novo.

- Chotaroh, não se intrometa.

- Organize as bolas novamente e quinze voltas de penitência, Shishido. Aproveite, porque hoje Ore-sama está de muito bom humor.

Shishido apenas concordou e se pôs a fazer o ordenado enquanto os outros se trocavam, mas de forma alguma fazia aquilo de má vontade, se sentia bem por ter poupado Chotaroh.

O treino se decorreu bem descontraído, apesar de um início tenso. Logo todos estavam no vestiário novamente, conversando animados.

- Shishido-san! Não precisava ter feito aquilo, a culpa foi minha... - cochichou no ouvido do outro.

- Precisava sim, porque a culpa de você ter se chateado foi minha. - respondeu com divertimento ao ver o outro corar.

- Eu...ãh...Arigatou! Por se preocupar comigo, sempai... - agradeceu, com o rosto em chamas.

Estava feliz. Passara a maior parte da noite em claro revivendo os momentos da despedida do dia anterior. Não sabia como Shishido reagiria hoje, mas estava feliz apenas por ter recebido aquele beijo.

- Não precisa agradecer. _Sabe que minha preocupação não se resume ao fato de ser seu sempai_. - disse em um tom de voz mais baixo, deixando claro que a conversa era apenas entre os dois, já que havia outros pares de olhos interessados na conversa - Bom, vamos indo, Chotaroh?

- Hai. - concordou sorridente.

Passaram o dia juntos se divertindo entre filmes e video game, músicas, conversas bobas e guerras de travesseiros.

Fora decidido que Otori dormiria na casa do amigo essa noite e já era noite quando:

- Shishido...?

- Hai... - respondeu com voz preguiçosa, estava deitado em sua cama, enquanto Otori estava deitado no colchão da cama de baixo.

- Eu quero brigadeiroooo... - disse com voz manhosa.

- Hein? - dentre as coisas que o anfitrião esperava ouvir, essa não estava entre elas.

- Vamos fazer brigadeiro? - pediu com os olhinhos brilhando.

Shishido suspirou em resignação e disse:

- Ok, vamos fazer brigadeiro... Só me diz, tem alguma coisa que eu consigo negar pra você? - perguntou rindo.

- E..eu ..não sei! - respondeu envergonhado.

Após muita zona e barulho na cozinha, o brigadeiro ficou pronto.

- Os seus pais não vão se incomodar com tudo isso? - perguntou, realizando a bagunça feita;

- Não, eles estão viajando, voltam daqui alguns dias... Deixa eu ver.. hoje é 28 de setembro, né? Então, dia 02 de outubro eles estarão de volta. - respondeu, tentando esconder a melancolia das próprias palavras.

- Ah tá. - concordou, sentindo que estava esquecendo de algo muito importante. - Abre a boca!

O mais velho obedeceu, rindo enquanto engolia a colherada de brigadeiro que o outro colocara em sua boca.

- Mas acho que encontrei uma mãe muito mais competente por aqui...

- Bom, se for isso o que você desejar, eu fico aqui cuidando de você sim.

- Chotaroh, você não existe! - concluiu após apertar com carinho uma das bochechas do mais novo.

_" - Só existo para você, Shishido-san!"_ - pensou e disse baixinho, de modo que o outro não pôde escutar.

Passado algum tempo, voltaram para o quarto e deitaram cada um em sua cama. Discutiam sobre um jogo de RPG quando a voz de Shishido foi se tornando cada vez mais sonolenta, até que finalmente sumiu.

Otori esperou um pouco, como o amigo não demonstrou mais nenhuma reação, se viu livre para observá-lo.

"Shishido-san parece um anjo dormindo... tem uma expressão tão serena" - pensava enquanto observava o peito do outro subir e descer sob as cobertas - "Ele sempre foi atencioso, mas desde ontem está muito mais carinhoso..."

Enquanto enumerava mentalmente as qualidades do amado e se perdia observando sua beleza, foi interrompido pelo celular que estava no vibracall. Deslizou o slide para ver o que era e quis se atirar pela janela quando leu: _!29 de setembro - Aniversário do Shishido-san!_

Agora tudo fazia sentido, o porque da tristeza do outro pela viagem dos pais, sendo que normalmente estaria aliviado, o porque do convite para passar o dia com ele. Shishido estava se sentindo sozinho por não ter ninguém para compartilhar um dia tão importante.

Um misto de tristeza e vaidade se apossou do mais novo, que se sentia especial por ser o único com quem o amigo se abrira para dividir esse momento.

Pousou de novo os olhos no amigo. Mais do que nunca sentia vontade de abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, dizer que ele nunca estaria sozinho e desejar de coração os melhores votos de felicidade.

"Shishido-san não acordaria se..." - Não conseguindo refrear seus desejos, sentou na cama do mais velho, aproximando cada vez mais o rosto até que seus lábios se reencontraram, levemente pressionados como a primeira vez.

Mas logo a consciência voltou a assolá-lo e como que saindo de um transe, levantou da cama desajeitadamente.

- Por que ficou tão embaraçado, Chotaroh?

- Shishido-san estava acordado?

- Hai. - respondeu, puxando o outro pelo braço e fazendo-o sentar de novo em sua cama e voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Você ficou bravo? - perguntou envergonhado, com os olhos molhados.

Shishido abriu apenas um olho e fitou o mais novo seriamente, antes de abrir um sorriso.

- Claro que não. Nem se eu quisesse conseguiria ficar bravo com você! - puxou Otori para cima de si e enlaçou sua cintura com os braços.

- Shishido-san, gomen..eu... eu te amo! Eu...

Foi silenciado pelo indicador de Shishido, que disse:

- Shhhh... Não tem problema! Porque é você, a única pessoa que pode me tocar, me beijar e fazer de mim o que quiser! Aishiterumo...!

Após todos os sentimentos terem sido expostos, finalmente beijaram-se sem medo, começando lento e inocente e tornando-se cada vez mais apaixonado e necessitado. Apartaram o beijo para respirar, em meio a sorrisos cúmplices.

- Gomen, Shishido...

- Pelo que? - perguntou o mais velho, assustado.

- Não comprei nenhum presente de aniversário para você, mas mesmo assim, parabéns! - disse envergonhado, por ter esquecido o aniversário do outro, achando que essa era uma maneira vergonhosa de começar um relacionamento.

- Tudo bem, eu ganhei um muito maior quando te 'adotei" como meu kouhai!

Otori se limitou a sorrir, escondendo o rosto no peito do outro, como um gatinho tímido.

- Assim você me deixa sem graça.

Pela primeira vez o silêncio foi um fator agradável. Nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita para expressar o que sentiam agora.

Sentindo o gostoso cafuné que Shishido fazia em sua cabeça, Otori relaxou e um filme das últimas quarenta e oito horas passava em sua mente. Antes de pegar no sono, a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Shishido havia dito que nada mudaria entre a gente após a sua formatura, mas acho que mudou bastante, né?

_

* * *

_

**_(1) - É que eu estava no blog do Kenta Kamakari e ele escreveu que gostava bastante de melancia. _**

_Uma curiosidade, billiard é o hobbie do Shishido assim como é o hobbie do Kenken! _

_Comentários:_

_1- Tá, eu tô devendo 2 capítulos de A Viagem, não esqueci! Mas minhas férias não foram tão calminhas quanto pensei que seriam e o tempo não foi tão generoso tb..._

_2- EU SEI! A fic ficou melosa e o Shishido tá sem porcento OOC..._

_3- Mas ainda assim, a DV pede...reviews, plzzz! ;; pode ser pra até xingar, sem problemas! xD_

_kissus!_


End file.
